Live without the sunrise
by Celeste Seafairer
Summary: can sarah and jared put aside their problems and save the labyrinth. corny i know but i liked it. monday before next chapter will be up due to essay. sorry
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything from this take on the movie except the new characters.  
  
Author's note: set awhile after the movie, Sarah's at college. The music the  
  
wind plays is 'home at last' but only the sad bit at the beginning which  
  
makes up the song when repeated. Hope you like. Comments welcomed.  
  
**  
  
Alone at the very top of a ruined tower was Jared, one half of it survived  
  
leaving only a window structure. There he sat on the ledge, inside the frame  
  
his back against one side and his legs propped against the other, when  
  
twilight came reminding him that his bed stood empty and unwelcoming.  
  
Raising his head from between his bent legs he looked out over the  
  
Labyrinth. Strange birds flew dancing with each other, rippling the  
  
deepening hues of purple of the sky. A sad smile played upon his lips as the  
  
wind caressed his face and began to sing to him, trying to comfort. But  
  
nothing would.  
  
Summoning up a globe it brought forth the desired image without any words  
  
from him. There she was sleeping soundly unlike any night he'd experienced  
  
since she'd left. Resting his hand, which was holding the globe, on his  
  
inside knee he let his other fall outside. Using his teeth he pulled off the  
  
dove grey glove from his free hand letting it fall carelessly over the edge  
  
to the ground far below. Jared moved his naked hand just over the face of the crystal and whispered, "Sarah."  
  
But like always nothing happened, she had turned away from him. He swore wishing  
  
he'd never laid eyes on her but something always made him look back. Laughing emptily he commented, "The mortals have a saying, 'it is better to have loved and lost, than never loved at all.' Well she didn't even give me that. They measure  
  
love as a lifetime well I have an eternity of loss." He dropped the globe over the edge shattering it.  
  
**  
  
Sarah turned over and open her eyes coming face to face with a huge grey  
  
cat.  
  
"Couldn't you have let me sleep for a little while longer." but he had seen  
  
that she was awake and was now loudly meowing for his breakfast, butting his  
  
head against hers.  
  
"Oh, all right." She exclaimed getting up and stuffing her arms into her  
  
dressing gown pulling it firmly around herself. Fresh snow had fallen last  
  
night covering that, which had fallen everyday this week. Padding quickly  
  
into the kitchen she put the coffee maker on and feed the cat that had been  
  
stalking her feet. Moaning her roommate Mo stumbled into the room.  
  
"I'm going to kill that cat of yours. I can't even shout at him since you  
  
haven't given him a name yet. I don't see why you can't make up your mind,  
  
you've had him for at least two years. From the looks of outside were going  
  
to have a snow day, I'm going back to bed. Night." With that she grabbed  
  
Sarah's coffee right out her hand and left.  
  
The cat looked up at her annoyed on her behalf. "I like not having to say  
  
anything in the morning. Her mouth must be on autopilot from the moment she  
  
wakes up." Sitting at the table she allowed the content cat to sit on her lap as  
  
she stroked his soft coat and sipped at a new coffee. "You do have a name,"  
  
she told him, "I just can't risk saying it out loud."  
  
Picking him up she settled him over her shoulder, grabbing the milk she open  
  
the refrigerator. Suddenly two sets of hands pulled her forward not into the  
  
shelves but what looked like a black whole. Pushing the cat to safety she  
  
blindly hung onto the edge of the fridge trying to pull herself out but they  
  
were too strong. With one last tug which Sarah thought felt like having her  
  
legs torn off she lost her grip. Falling into the blackness.  
  
**  
  
She was gone, thought the cat moving towards were she'd disappeared,  
  
sniffing he knew it meant danger but it had taken Sarah. She had risked her  
  
life to save him from the water, given him food, a home, love. Dog's aren't  
  
the only animals with loyalty, he thought as he took a few steps back and  
  
then charged into the abyss the fridge door banging close behind him. 


	2. painful beginnings

Finally finished falling Sarah landed with a mighty sore bump on solid ground. She couldn't move, her head and back where screaming with pain, it felt like a million little evil feet where stomping on her. Making sure that there wasn't anything on her she swiped her hand down her body making sure it was all there, this was the labyrinth were anything was possible.  
  
Turning onto her side and then sitting up she open her eyes, catching her breath at what she saw.  "Where the hell am I?" she whispered. She was on an island of red rock the size of a double bed with nothing around her except other islands that were to far away to jump to. Slowly on hands and feet she headed for the edge and peered over were the light, which washed everything in a dull crimson light, came from. Far below was a slowly moving magna sea rolling against the bottom of the rocks eating away at them. She pulled back waving the toxic fumes and heat away from her face. Going back to her original place she looked up at the top of the enclosed cavern and in despair cried,  
  
""Jared how could you do this to me?"  
  
***  
  
Jared opened his eyes looking around wondering what had awoken him. In the distance a low rumble echoed through the ground and up the tower. The stones at his back quivered and then suddenly the whole structure began to tilt. Unable to react in time or even scream the tower fell forward taking Jared with it burying him under the rubble.  
  
Hearing the noise his two private guards, due to their intelligence, left their posts and came running. They looked at each other and then the destruction before them.  
  
One moved forward and asked, "Sire, are you dead?" No reply came deepening the goblins worry. True by nature they loved chaos but this was their master who took care of them.  
  
"I think he's dead." One said. "But he can't be." answered Another.  
  
" But he is. Loving the girl made him weak." One concluded.  
  
Looking at each other they chorused, "We were on watch they are going to blame us."  
  
"Shouldn't we make a run for it then."  
  
"No, we are going to find out who the assassin is and kill them with…." Looking about him One picked up a stone from Jared's grave, "this stone. Its only justice."  
  
Not knowing were to begin the brothers headed to the beginning of the Labyrinth the place  
  
where everything is started. 


	3. First Impressions

Author's note: I would like to thank Airlia de Lioncourt for all her help (everyone go and read her fanfic now) with the editing. The title has a double meaning; it's the original title for Jane Austin's 'Pride and Prejudice' so if you know about it you'll get were I'm going. Please r&r.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter Three: First Impressions  
  
  
  
The world exploded above Sarah showering small rocks around her, noticing that one the size of a man was about to land were she lay she bolted for the edge. It crashed to the ground creating a swirling mass of dust causing Sarah to jump making her fall backwards over the edge. A hand shot out grabbing the front of her robe pulling her to safety and bringing her face to face with Jared.  
  
They just stared at each other panting unable to say anything. They moved back to the middle of the island, "How could you do this to me you bastard?" Sarah raged pulling her robe out of Jared's startled hands and hitting him repeatedly with all her strength. Trying to calm her and protect his already bruised body he trapped her arms between their chests and pushed her crying face to the curve of his neck.  
  
"Please listen." He begged, "I have no idea how you came to be here but I had nothing to do with it. I swear!" He added passionately repeating this several times before a certain quality in his voice made her believe, pulling back she gave him a watery smile. The left side of his face had a long scrape down it and for the first time he was less than perfect in his dress. He was wearing only one glove on his long delicate hand that did not betray the masculine style of the rest of his body. His shirt and waistcoat were torn, dusty and bloody and she was so happy to see him she could have started crying again.  
  
"So can you get us out of here then?"  
  
Still keeping one arm around her he summoned up a globe, which immediately cracked dissipating into nothing. Frowning he tried again and again.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"I wish I knew. How did you come to be here?" he asked mystified looking down at her, nearer than any women had been in years and it was his Sarah in his arms.  
  
Noticing that nothing was happening in Jared's arms which involved getting out of this place Sarah moved away from him.  
  
"I opened the fridge to put the milk in and these hands pulled me in and I woke here." Jared nodded his head as if he discerned something from her tale.  
  
"What about you?" she asked casually.  
  
"Oh, I had just gotten out of … "he stopped making it sound like he was about to add a name, "bed and was watching the sunset when everything fell apart making me fall off the tower but before I hit the ground a portal opened up. And here I am." He said looking away around the carven but watching her face from the corner of his eye. Hoping for some sign of jealously.  
  
Sarah gulped, hurt by what his words implied. Another women it had to be. Why hadn't she thought about it before? Just because once he had changed the order of time for her didn't mean he had to be constant. Anyway she was happy he'd found someone, she thought catching his eye and giving a false smile, it meant he'd finally gotten over her.  
  
Knocking some rocks over the edge she asked, "Do you have any idea who could have done this? I mean not only kidnapping you but somehow taking away your power?" Jared sat up straighter getting into his royal position of having one knee bent and the other leg out before him, an arm draped gracefully across it. Like all men he didn't like his magic hood question.  
  
"There is no one who could have succeeded in doing this. I control the labyrinth, its part of me."  
  
"Then how do you explain this? Have you been to this place before cause if you didn't do this that means someone else has the power of the labyrinth and why the hell would they bring me here?"  
  
Running a hand through his hair Jared answered after a short pause, "Any number of creatures wish to exploit the power of the labyrinth and you…" suddenly Jared snapped his fingers together pointing at her, "you are the only one to have defeated the labyrinth and that makes you immune to it. Whatever is doing this must have found a loophole in the system and is taking over the labyrinth from the inside it's the only way to take my power. And because you beat it you could stop him." And I love you so much that they could hold you over me and I would do anything, he silently added.  
  
"If someone's taking over the labyrinth maybe its a good thing. Maybe a change in management will do it good."  
  
Coming close to her he rose to his knees so he could look down straight into her face getting her complete attention. She could paint him the monster when is came to their relationship but he would not let her taint the one he had with the labyrinth.  
  
"Sarah, you don't seem to understand. The labyrinth was a ruin when I inherited it and it has become everything you know under my control. I am one of the best rulers it's ever had. I care deeply about the Labyrinth! Before me the bog of eternal stench threatened to encompass the entire northern way and the creatures that make there home in this world would have died out long ago. Hate, murder, war and rape all threaten to destroy this place. Not all your kind respects the wonder which is the labyrinth and it is I who protect it." He finished unable to stop himself from brushing a stray hair from her lips to behind her ear.  
  
Below them the lava began to bubble and rolled faster than before against the bottom of the island causing it to shift. Sarah fell forward into Jared nearly taking them both over the edge. "Well isn't this touching? The great lovers reunited in what is to be their grave." A dark shrill echoing voice commented its presence stopping the island frantic movements. 


End file.
